


you're gonna miss me when i'm gone

by purplpeanut



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Death, kate's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remembrance to Caitlin or Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gonna miss me when i'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys sorry, i'm still catching up on ncis, only on the second season and I just watched kate die. so this is a little something for her.

They crowded around her. Tony couldn't believe it. One second she was there, talking to them, saying how she never thought she would hear Gibbs say that before she died, and the next second she was laying on the pavement, a bullet through her brains. He felt the blood, her blood, splatter on the right side of his face. He saw Gibbs shock across his face, saw him lift up his gun to try to find Ari. Why, why Kate? She had already taken one bullet, why couldn't she have survived another?

Getting back to base was hell. Gibbs was being nice, he wasn't the solid rock they all thought he was. He had...emotion. He hadn't hit Tony upside the head at all. Tony was, short circuiting out against McGee. Abby was laughing to herself, strangely and everyone saw Kate as almost like a ghost. It was sad, they had lost a good agent, an even greater person, and one of their best friends and coworkers. Gibbs saw Kate as she was, with a bullet through her head. Abby saw Kate, almost as if she was dressed up for a goth costume party, or as a vampire, with her drawing in front of her. The ghost chastised Abby for not wearing black lipstick or having her hair in two pigtails. Tony saw Kate, in her catholic school uniform, telling him his mother should have washed his brains out with soap. Ducky saw Kate in the morgue as he was cleaning her up. Interesting conversations happened. and then Ziva David showed up. From Mossad, Israeli. 

she was already there to take Kate's place. Ready to see special agent Gibbs. A new director was in place, and it seemed life had moved on right away. Only it hadn't. Not for the team. Ari, Kate's killer, still remained on the loose. Her funeral they still had to attend. And as they laid the roses on her coffin, they all thought of her. Tony especially. There were a lot of things he wanted to say, that he couldn't now. How he wanted to tell her that he was a serious person behind the wise cracks. That he loved to tease her only for her to tease back. Because she was trained to protect the president, she had made him trust her more than ever. How he may seem like a flirt, and a user of fine woman, he also cared deep down in his heart, and was trying to find one who cared back. That when she listed all the good qualities about maybe dating him to McGee he wasn't having all dirty thoughts, he was thinking about how he wasn't good enough for a girl like her. And now she was gone. And he wouldn't be able to tell her any of that. Wouldn't be able to joke around and throw back comments at each other, wouldn't be able to hold things over her head, or have actual conversations with meaning. Wouldn't be able to tell her that she was beautiful, or throw her to Gibbs at a moments notice. Wouldn't be able to be partners with her any longer. 

and yet he didn't say these things as Ziva David came into the office. Told her he wanted Ari Haswari dead too. And with good reason. He killed Kate, didn't anyone understand that. 

meanwhile, abby was playing a dirge. She hoped she could honor Kate with this, as she was from New Orleans. she didn't think Kate knew that. They had gone on a Spa day once, and she had had a grand time. There would be no more grand times with her. 

Gibbs was mad. He wanted him dead. Everyone did. And yet the new director and Ziva were against commiting him. even McGee said "you were my sweet superhero, Kate." although his ghost of her, wasn't really her, don'tcha know. 

As the funeral passed and NCIS walked away they knew they lost a friend, coworker, good agent and an even better person, they would never again talk to her, hold conversations with her, confess unwanted feelings with her and more. It was time for them to move on with their lives. And to live their lives in a way that Kate never would. Anymore, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> as you all know, kudos+comments+questions+bookmarks=everything splendid, and if you guy's want me to write any fanfiction for you, know that i'll be happy to just comment below.


End file.
